De feu et glace
by Eoziaah
Summary: Elsa est libre, Elsa est reine, Elsa est jalouse. Elsa veut aimer. / POST MOVIE / Elsa x OC [GxG]


**DE FEU ET GLACE**

* * *

 **Ils me disent libre et puissante, mais je ne peux te choisir.**

La reine Elsa d'Arendelle se tenait le dos droit, les mains jointes. Elle souriait, ses lèvres maquillées de rouge, saluant poliment les contes, marquises et autres ducs qui allaient à sa rencontre dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir. Pourtant, son regard aussi bleu que la glace restait rivé sur une jeune demoiselle de l'assistance qui dansait à n'en plus finir depuis le début du bal. Virevoltant tel un oiseau blanc dans sa robe vaporeuse, Anna se mouvait gracieusement, un air de bonheur pur sur son visage rond. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux roux en un chignon tressé et parsemé de fleurs blanches qui retenaient un long voile. La princesse était splendide, nul n'aurait pu le démentir et surtout pas son promis.

Kristoff, vêtu de rouge et noir, la dévorait des yeux et ne semblait pas décidé à lui lâcher la main, pour le plus grand bonheur de la sœur de la reine. Voir les deux tourtereaux aussi amoureux comblait Elsa de bonheur, mais aussi d'un tout autre sentiment qu'elle préférait taire, enfouir dans les tréfonds de son esprit, caché de tous.

Cette même vision lui arracha une grimace lorsqu'elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec ses conseillers. Ces derniers s'étaient depuis peu mis en tête de trouver un prince consort pour leur reine, désormais âgée de 23 hivers. Ils prétendaient craindre les difficultés potentielles que la jeune femme rencontrerait lorsqu'elle devrait enfanter, mais Elsa n'était pas dupe. La menace que représentait les pays voisins d'Arendelle, tel que les Iles du Sud ou Weselton, qui ne reconnaissaient pas en Elsa une souveraine du fait de sa nature femme, ne pouvait être ignorée. Ils redoutaient les pouvoirs de la reine dont la puissance pouvait dépasser leurs simples armes, mais s'ils décidaient de s'allier, Arendelle risquerait d'être anéantie. C'est pourquoi, un mariage avec une puissance proche du royaume ne serait que favorable. Elsa le comprenait, elle n'était ni naïve, ni ignare, pourtant l'idée d'épouser un riche homme la répugnait. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Le rire éclatant d'Anna attira son attention. La princesse rousse était pendue au bras de Kristoff et bavardait allégrement avec deux jeunes femmes vêtues de fourrures, signe qu'elles venaient du nord. La jeune femme était l'innocence même, toujours optimiste, toujours joyeuse. Chaque jour, Elsa remerciait ses dieux de l'avoir fait rencontrer Kristoff qui l'aimait sincèrement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de l'obliger à épouser un homme dans le but de former une alliance quelconque.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elsa d'Arendelle tourna sa tête blonde vers son maître d'hôtel, un homme entre deux âges possédant une étonnante moustache. Il inclina un peu plus son buste et déploya sa main droite en direction d'un petit groupe de personnes qui s'avança. A leur tête, Erik Olsson, membre éminent de son conseil qui salua à son tour sa reine d'une révérence avant d'introduire les trois visiteurs.

« Votre Majesté , commença-t-il en se décalant à la gauche d'Elsa, je vous présente le prince Ates Nou Ebariel, jumeau du roi Zérah Nou Ebariel du royaume d'Eshba. »

Le plus âgé des nouveau-venus s'approcha et baissa la tête respectueusement. Il était grand, matte de peau et une barbe noire ornait sa mâchoire. Elsa s'inclina légèrement à son tour, étant, selon les usages, en supériorité en raison de la localisation de leur rencontre. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son conseiller dont le sourire confirma que la venue du prince Ates n'était pas un hasard, bien au contraire.

« Mes respects, votre Majesté. Je suis navré d'être le représentant de mon frère ce soir, mais notre roi n'a pu se déplacer en raison de son couronnement trop récent. Cependant, il tenait à ce que vous soyez informée de sa venue prochaine, lors d'une visite plus officielle.

\- Mes hommages, votre Altesse, l'accueillit-elle. Je comprends que votre frère ait dû rester à Eshba, et suis ravie de savoir qu'il nous rendra visite. Et vous ? Avez-vous eu le temps de visiter Arendelle ?

\- Point encore, répondit le prince d'Orient dans la langue d'Arendelle qu'il semblait maîtriser, mais il me tarde de le faire.

\- Savez-vous combien de temps vous souhaitez séjournez dans notre pays ?

\- Une dizaine de jours, tout au plus, votre Majesté, mais n'ayez crainte, nous ne nous attarderons pas dans votre demeure. Ma famille et moi établirons un camp aux abords de la mer, nous ne souhaitons pas vous déranger.

\- Fort bien, mais sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue au château, sourit-elle avec douceur.

Bien qu'elle continuât à regarder son homologue, elle entraperçut une courte agitation du côté des deux autres invités. Le prince Ates dut être attiré par son regard car il se tourna vers eux, poussa un court soupir et les présenta à Elsa.

\- Votre Majesté, voici mon frère cadet, le prince Shihab Nou Tahui, et notre sœur, la princesse Adara Nou Shamia. »

Si le jumeau du roi d'Eshba donnait plutôt dans la seconde moitié de la vingtaine, son jeune frère, quant à lui, ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Sensiblement semblable à son aîné, ils étaient tous deux bruns aux iris noirs et vêtus de soieries raffinées et colorées. Leur sœur, pourtant loin d'être leur contraire, semblait être… totalement différente. Plus jeune, mais pas plus qu'Elsa, elle était aussi plus trapue et enveloppée de tissus fins aux différentes carnations de rouges. Elle possédait une longue et épaisse chevelure noire, retenue par une mince cordelette dorée lui encerclant sur le front. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Elsa furent ses yeux maquillés de khôl, sombres comme la nuit, qui à la lumière prenaient des teintes dorées. Un regard envoutant où l'on lisait une confiance et une chaleur certaines.

Elsa ne se trompa pas, car à peine quelques secondes après que son frère ait finit de parler, la princesse Adara prit la parole d'une voix claire et à l'accent mélodieux.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Un peu plus et tu nous aurais oubliés Ates !

\- Adara ! la réprimanda le prince Shihab. _Ménui_ _had_ ! Cesse de te faire remarquer !

\- Si tu ne voulais pas te faire remarquer, mon frère, il aurait fallu te travestir en serviteur. Un prince ne passe que rarement inaperçue, répliqua-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme se composa vivement un air agacé, mais Elsa discerna tout de même une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux. Visiblement, il ne l'avait sermonnée que pour bien faire. Même leur aîné semblait garder à grand peine son expression neutre. La fougue de leur sœur était vraisemblablement monnaie courante. Le prince Ates se racla la gorge.

« _Ouria, ouriel, uishoi_. Votre Majesté, veuillez excusez mon frère et ma sœur. Ils n'ont aucun respect, lâcha-t-il à leur attention.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser, je vous rassure ! s'exclama Elsa, surprise. J'ai une sœur moi aussi, je sais donc ce que sont les querelles dans une fratrie. »

Elle vit la princesse Adara se pencher vers son autre frère et lui murmurer quelques mots dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à leur frère aîné, signe que ses paroles le concernaient.

« Votre sœur semble d'ailleurs très heureuse, reprit le jumeau du roi d'Eshba sans remarquer l'attitude de sa petite sœur. Elle rit, sourit et surtout, elle ne cesse de danser. A Eshba, nous disons que plus un couple danse lors de son mariage, plus cette union durera.

\- Celle de ma sœur se maintiendra aussi longtemps que les neiges éternelles dans ce cas.

\- M'accorderiez-vous une danse, votre Majesté ? »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils face à cette brusque demande, Elsa croisa le regard entendu d'Erik Olsson qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis son arrivée. Dès lors qu'il avait accompli sa tâche en les présentant, il s'était mis à attendre avec une impatience à peine cachée qu'elle ou le prince propose à l'autre une valse. Le conseiller affichait désormais un air aussi victorieux que si le prince Ates l'avait demandée en mariage. Cette pensée aurait fait frémir Elsa de répulsion si elle ne s'était pas contenue. La reine d'Arendelle reporta alors son attention vers lui. Elle se trouvait prise au piège, ne pouvant refuser sous peine de froisser le prince d'Eshba. Elle se força à se composer un visage réjoui tout en acceptant le bras du prince.

« Avec plaisir, votre Altesse, sourit-elle. Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir : je fais une piètre danseuse.

\- N'ayez crainte, je saurais vous guider. »

Sans plus attendre, il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Doigts entrelacés, pas accordés, yeux dans les yeux, Elsa suivait le prince. Sa robe vert émeraude voletant élégamment au grès de leur valse, ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, à peine retenus par sa couronne, la reine Elsa attirait tous les regards, d'autant plus que la voir se mouvoir de la sorte sortait de l'ordinaire. Son cavalier était bon, excellent même, si bien qu'elle n'eut qu'à se laisser guider au rythme des notes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, tentant de lâcher prise… Se laisser aller… Impossible.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent quasiment d'elles-mêmes. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne _voulait_ pas. Elle _devait_ se contrôler ses pouvoirs, bien que maîtrisés désormais, restaient trop puissants. Une erreur, un faux pas et des gens seront blessés. Comme Anna…

La pression qu'exerçait le prince Ates sur ses mains fines et dangereuses se fit presque insupportable. Elsa avait chaud, froid. Ses pieds enfermés dans ses talons lui faisaient mal. Sa couronne sembla s'alourdir. Elle devait sortir. Par chance, les musiciens finirent de jouer leur mélodie, permettant à la reine d'Arendelle de s'éloigner de cet inconnu d'Orient. Ils conclurent leur danse d'une révérence à l'instar des autres invités, et avant que le prince Ates ne puisse lui en demander une nouvelle, Elsa prit la parole, un rien empressée :

\- Je vous remercie, votre Altesse, vous êtes un danseur fabuleux mais je dois m'absenter. Nos chemins se recroiseront certainement au cours de votre séjour dans notre royaume. Bonne fin de soirée, prince Ates.

Et elle se retira le plus calmement possible pour ne pas inquiéter l'assemblée. A son plus grand soulagement, sa petite sœur ne sembla pas remarquer son départ. Elsa répugnait l'idée de la blesser… de nouveau. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte menant à l'extérieur et s'enfonça d'un pas vif dans le jardin, loin du bal, de la musique et des lumières.

 **Ils disent vouloir me voir aimer, mais tu ne m'es pas autorisée.**

Un vent frais soufflait malgré le mois de juin, soulevant doucement sa robe. Les rares femmes vêtues de traditionnelles toilettes sans manches qui avaient tenté de sortir pour profiter du parc avaient bien vite renoncé, mais pas Elsa. Le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangée de toute manière. Au contraire même, il était son refuge, son unique pilier dans la solitude de son enfance, son plus précieux allié, mais aussi son pire ennemi. Paradoxal, illogique, absurde même, et pourtant.

Anna ne pouvait la comprendre, même si elle l'écoutait des heures durant. Elle ne saisissait pas la complexité de son esprit, rongé par les remords. Certes, elle maîtrisait ses pouvoirs. Certes, elle savait les utiliser à bon escient, mais hélas, ils restaient libres, indépendants de sa volonté. Lorsque des émotions trop puissantes, comme la tristesse, la peur, la colère ou la joie, prenaient le dessus, rien ne pouvait arrêter la tempête. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que la nuit, lorsque la pression de la couronne écrasait la jeune femme endormie, il se mette à neiger, ensevelissant son lit.

Et le pire de tout restait sa jalousie presque maladive. Son envie, son désir, sa soif d'être aimée, d'être regardée comme Anna lorsque les yeux de Kristoff se posaient sur elle. Elsa ne voulait pas se marier – elle avait payé trop cher sa liberté – mais elle convoitait l'amour. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de voir sa sœur amoureuse, et elle se savait aimée par cette dernière, par ses quelques amis et par son peuple, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

La reine avait longuement cherché ce sentiment au cours de ces deux dernières années, trouvant refuge dans le bras de jeunes hommes quelconques. Le premier, un duc charismatique l'avait attirée, trop peut-être, et leur relation avait duré quelques semaines, mais Elsa y avait mis fin sans regret, lassée par son caractère trop similaire au sien. Ensuite, elle avait connu deux ou trois hommes, tous différents, mais aucun ne lui avait fait ressentir ce à quoi elle espérait. Elle pourrait accepter le mariage, peut-être qu'elle finirait par éprouver de l'amour pour son époux avec le temps comme nombre de personnes, mais l'idée de passer à côté de cette chose mystérieuse la freinait son choix. Son cœur de glace avait désespérément besoin de chaleur.

Elsa d'Arendelle s'arrêta devant l'étang du parc. Des centaines d'étoiles s'y reflétaient, lumières fantomatiques et lointaines. Elle ôta sa couronne pour la laisser tomber dans l'herbe, non loin d'elle. Ses jambes s'écroulèrent d'elles-mêmes, l'entraînant sur le sol. Elle s'allongea, le dos contre la pelouse, la tête dans les étoiles. Elle détacha doucement sa coiffure, laissant ses cheveux s'étendre comme une auréole autour d'elle. Les yeux toujours ouverts, elle se laissa dériver tandis que de minuscules flocons de neiges se mettaient à tomber. Leur fraîcheur ne lui arracha pas un seul frisson. Son ventre se soulevait paisiblement, elle était perdue dans sa perdu dans sa bulle, seule... ou presque.

Un murmure d'ébahissement se fit entendre derrière elle. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Anna, Elsa se releva vivement tout en tournant son visage vers la source de ce bruit. Mais ce n'était pas la jeune mariée.

Adara Nou Shamia se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, ses yeux si particuliers rivés sur les flocons d'Elsa, un air fasciné sur son visage souriant. Elle se rapprocha, soulevant les tissus de sa robe, son sourire révélant ses dents, geste peu gracieux pour une princesse, mais Adara ne semblait pas s'en formater.

« Ainsi, c'est donc vrai, souffla-t-elle, émerveillée. Tu es capable de faire neiger l'été. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, à la fois due à son arrivée, à son étrange expression et à son soudain tutoiement, Elsa cessa sa magie. Le visage oriental de la princesse Adara afficha aussitôt une moue déçue.

« C'est magnifique, reprit-elle. Un voyageur nous avait appris que tu maîtrisais la magie, mais Ates et Shihab ne l'ont pas cru. Le voyageur nous a aussi dit que tu pouvais créer des objets avec tes pouvoirs, est-ce aussi vrai ?

\- Oui, reconnut simplement Elsa, voyant que nier était inutile.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! La neige, je veux dire. A Eshba, il y a toujours du soleil alors je n'en ai jamais beaucoup vu. Il n'y a pas non plus de gens comme toi. »

La reine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Comme moi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La princesse Adara se laissa tomber près d'elle, les chevilles de chaque côté de son corps. Elle attrapa doucement une mèche blonde de la chevelure d'Elsa, l'enroulant autour de son doigt.

« Une femme aux cheveux de lumière solaire et aux yeux du ciel. Nous vénérons le soleil et le feu, mais il n'y a pas d'Eshbiens blonds comme toi. Il paraît que nos ancêtres l'étaient, mais notre peau, nos cheveux et nos yeux ont foncés avec le temps. Maintenant, les seuls êtres aux cheveux dorés sont nos divinités. Quand tu viendras à Eshba, ajouta-t-elle, les gens te considéreront comme tel.

\- Je ne suis pas une déesse.

\- Peut-être, mais tu en as l'air. »

Elsa s'écarta légèrement, troublée par les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Même si je ne suis pas un être divin, rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement, je reste reine d'Arendelle, et de ce fait, il est d'usage que les gens me vouvoient.

\- Les rois et reines portent des couronnes, tu as déposé la tienne. Pour moi, en cet instant tu es Elsa, une fille de mon âge aux cheveux illuminés qui semble aussi seule qu'un rayon de soleil dans une tempête.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? »

La princesse haussa les épaules.

« Je le vois, c'est tout. Et ta réponse confirme ma théorie. »

Comprenant qu'elle perdait la bataille, Elsa détourna le regard, les joues un peu rouges, et s'absorba dans la contemplation du lac. Mais Adara n'abandonna pas.

\- Tu sais, Elsa, un rayon de soleil n'est jamais seul. Derrière les nuages se cachent ses semblables. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a dit ça, un jour, quand j'étais plus petite. Je suis la plus jeune de la fratrie, et la seule fille qui plus est. Enfants, mes frères jouaient à la guerre et m'interdisaient d'y prendre part « parce que j'étais une princesse ». Je me sentais écartée. Mon père dirigeait le royaume sans se soucier de moi et ma mère passait son temps dans notre palais d'été, au bord de la mer, entourée de sa suite. Ma grand-mère m'a un jour trouvé, pleurant dans ma chambre, et m'a consolée. Puis, elle m'a dit que même si je me sentais seule maintenant, un jour, je trouverai des gens comme moi, qui m'apprécieraient et se soucieraient de moi. C'est finalement arrivé, j'ai rencontré une fille, l'année suivante. Elle m'a changé, m'a fait ignorer le regard des autres. Mes frères ont commencé à me parler, et mes parents à se soucier de moi.

Elle s'allongea, prenant la même position qu'Elsa un peu plus tôt, obligeant la reine d'Arendelle à se tourner pour la regarder.

« Je t'avouerais que j'ai dû crier pour arriver à ce résultat, continua-t-elle. Nombres sont les fois où ils m'ont punie, mais c'est grâce à ça que je suis devenue celle que je suis maintenant. Parce que j'ai attendu que d'autres rayons de soleil arrivent.

\- Je ne serai plus seule longtemps, murmura Elsa quelques secondes plus tard. Bientôt, je serais mariée pour renforcer le pouvoir politique d'Arendelle.

\- Tu comptes épouser mon frère ? »

Elsa soupira et se rallongea, son bras droit frôlant délicatement la peau nue de celui d'Adara, pourtant aucune des deux ne prit le soin de s'écarter.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Elsa à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur la voute céleste. Arendelle est trop faible par rapport aux puissances voisines. Je ne peux pas forcer ma sœur à divorcer pour la remarier ensuite, et comme je n'ai pas d'autres sœurs, c'est moi qui doit m'arranger un mariage. Votre frère reste pour l'instant le meilleur choix...

\- Tu n'es pas convaincue, nota Adara. Tu ne l'apprécie pas ?

\- Si, il est… gentil et semble cultivé…

\- Mais ? Tu peux me le dire Elsa, je sais garder les secrets, sourit-elle.

\- Je… Je le trouve… plat… »

Le brusque éclat de rire d'Adara la fit sursauter.

« Tu trouves Ates plat ? s'esclaffa la jeune femme brune. Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rosit Elsa. Il est trop lisse, trop parfait… Bien sûr, je ne le connais pas assez, mais… »

Elle n'en revenait pas d'oser parler de quelque chose d'aussi intime avec une inconnue. Il fallait croire que la spontanéité d'Adara était contagieuse.

« Je te rassure, Elsa, il _est_ lisse et plat, comme tu dis. Aucun caractère, c'en est presque fatiguant, mais bon, il faut faire avec.

\- Sans doute.

\- Tu n'es pas persuadée ?

\- Si, je suppose, mais… »

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre, le sang affluant sous sa peau pâle.

« Disons que j'aspire à plus d'opposition…

\- Mon frère est un homme, c'est déjà en soit une grande opposition.

\- Je crains de vouloir plus… Ou… Je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi es-tu gênée ? »

 **Ils disent me donner le choix, mais ne m'écoutent pas.**

Une fois encore, Elsa d'Arendelle fut abasourdie par son attitude directe. Elles se dévisagèrent, yeux dans les yeux, bleu contre noir, puis le regard d'Elsa se fit naturellement curieux. Il s'attarda sur son nez busqué, ses pommettes saillantes, ses quelques grains de beauté, ses lèvres pleines avant de revenir à ses iris sombres parsemés de doré. Son regard volontaire et ardent comme des braises ne la quittait pas non plus.

Aucune ne fit mine de bouger, comme envoutées. Leurs cages thoraciques se soulevaient en rythme tandis que seul le crissement des cigales perturbait le calme ambiant. Soudain, un éclat de rire féminin se fit entendre, par de-là les haies hautes du jardin, très vite suivi par une voix masculine. Bien que le couple devait se trouver loin d'elles, cela suffit à les ramener sur terre.

Elsa se racla la gorge et se releva, les yeux vigoureusement rivés sur la surface miroitante du lac. Elle sentit Adara faire de même à son côté, mais elle n'osa vérifier. La reine se mordit les joues nerveusement avant de se reprendre, passablement agacée par son attitude immature. Elle était reine ! Que pouvait-elle craindre ?

« Vos frères vont s'inquiéter, votre Altesse, reprit-elle avec une certaine froideur. Vous devriez peut-être les rejoindre.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Mes frères sont bien trop terre-à-terre, à part Zérah, mais cet idiot n'a pas pu venir. Je préfère rester avec toi. »

La reine d'Arendelle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le cœur étonnement rapide. Elle remarqua alors que ses doigts trituraient l'herbe douce depuis plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle n'y prête vraiment attention. Désireuse de se donner une contenance, elle se mit à tresser ses longs cheveux tout en tachant de calmer sa respiration. Si elle n'avait pas été reine, elle aurait injurié sa bêtise. Ne valait-elle pas mieux que ça ? Elle était la femme la plus puissante du pays, personne n'était au-dessus d'elle ! Alors pourquoi ce comportement d'adolescente ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu te marier ? arqua Adara, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ? Je suis reine, je dois donc donner une descendance à mon pays ! répliqua Elsa, surprise par la question.

\- Justement, tu es reine, mais rien ne t'oblige à te marier. Il n'y a pas de loi à ce sujet, pas vrai ? Tu peux très bien tomber enceinte sans mari.

\- Sans doute, mais… Eshba doit être bien différent… Ici, les enfants nés hors-mariage sont… assez mal-vus… Encore plus lorsque leurs parents sont nobles. »

Silence. Méditant sur les paroles de la reine, Adara ne répondit rien. Ce pays nordique la surprenait un peu plus à mesure qu'elle en apprenait les traditions. Elle avait du mal à comprendre cette culture stricte et étouffante et quelque chose dans le regard orageux d'Elsa d'Arendelle lui disait que c'était réciproque.

« Tu veux danser ? »

Une fois encore, la princesse du Sud la prit de court. Tournant son regard vers elle pour la première fois depuis « l'instant », elle s'obligea à prendre un air distant.

« On ne peut danser sans musique.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est encore une de vos règles implicites ? Tu n'as qu'à l'imaginer si tu en as tant besoin. »

Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'elle refuse elle était reine ! De quel droit cette princesse étrangère s'autorisait-elle à se comporter de cette façon, ignorant tout principe de respect ? Elle devrait la chasser, rompre tout lien avec sa nation, se montrer implacable, elle qui était puissante et maîtresse des lieux. Pourtant, Elsa se contenta de sourire tout en se levant, très vite imitée par Adara, ses lèvres pleines laissant échapper en un rire sincère. Pas une seconde elle ne songea au risque, à la dangerosité de son pouvoir, comme si elle savait Adara protégée par un feu intérieur.

Elles s'inclinèrent face à face, jupes relevées et yeux scellés. Sûre d'elle, Adara s'avança d'un pas et lui attrapa la main droite tout en posant l'autre sur sa hanche, tandis que la jeune femme blonde, un peu plus hésitante toutefois, faisait de même. Et elles s'élancèrent.

Adara menait la danse, imposant un rythme rapide et joyeux qui correspondait parfaitement à son caractère. Elle riait, la faisant tourner et tourner et encore tourner. A gauche, à droite, Adara sautillait, fougueuse mais gracieuse. Très vite, Elsa se retrouva contaminée par son enthousiasme, tentant plus ou moins difficilement de calquer ses pas aux siens. Elle oublia la peur, l'envie, elle oublia ses problèmes. Il n'y avait plus qu'Adara Nou Shamia, princesse d'Eshba.

Les cheveux noirs d'Adara volaient autour d'elles comme animés d'une vie propre. La lumière de la lune leur donnait un étrange éclat, comme si elle se reflétait dedans. Elsa remarqua alors qu'une dizaine de mèches environ étaient arrangées en fines tresses, dispersées aléatoirement dans sa lourde chevelure.

\- _Nokila tero isha ny_. C'est drôle, souffla Adara, je pensais tes yeux plus foncés. En réalité, ils sont entre bleu et gris, comme la glace.

Elsa ne sut que répondre, et se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête. Etrangement, entendre Adara la tutoyer ne la dérangeait même plus, au contraire même. Ce « tu » résonnait en elle comme une douce mélodie à l'accent chantant.

La danse ralentit, petit à petit jusqu'à s'arrêter, seulement aucune se fit mine de quitter les bras de l'autre. De nouveau, leurs souffles se coordonnèrent, leurs cœurs en rythme, leurs regards liés et le temps s'arrête. Bleu contre noir.

Les haies les entourant leur offraient un cocon à l'écart des autres, perdues dans leur bulle. Pas un son ne filtre, pas une lueur étrangère. Envoutées, charmées, captivées comme des papillons à la lumière. Bleu contre noir.

Les battements de leurs cœurs accélérèrent à l'unisson. Bleu contre noir.

Elles ne pouvaient bouger, elles ne le voulaient. Bleu contre noir.

La princesse se rapprocha légèrement, collant sa poitrine à celle d'Elsa. Elle sembla hésiter, elle qui pourtant s'était montrée si confiante tout au long de la soirée. Alors, la reine se chargea de rompre la distance, écoutant ses désirs. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement. Bleu et noir.

 **Ils me disent que c'est indécent, mais je ne veux plus être parfaite.**

Plus aucune incertitude désormais, comme si ce baiser était une évidence, une certitude depuis leur rencontre. Un nuage apparut dans le ciel, déversant nombre de flocons. Adara noua ses bras derrière la nuque de la reine pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Lentes puis rapides, calmes puis ardentes, elles semblaient jouer à un jeu qu'elles ne souhaitaient arrêter. Les secondes, les minutes passèrent sans qu'elles s'en soucient tandis que la neige tombait autour d'elles. Perdues dans leur monde ? Non, jamais elles ne s'étaient sentis autant à leur place.

Elles finirent par se séparer, le souffle court, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'autre, sans parler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait la sensation d'embrasser quelqu'un, Elsa ne se sentait pas rassasiée, bien au contraire, elle aspirait à _plus_. Elle voulait se laisser aller, tester les limites et les dépasser.

L'orientale l'embrassa de nouveau, la laissant répondre avec la même ardeur que quelques instants plus tôt. Elsa sentit ses entrailles se contracter, ses joues rougir, son âme s'envoler. Etait-ce mal ? Elle s'en fichait. Qu'allait dire les autres ? Et Anna ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Elsa d'Arendelle enviait ceux qui aimaient, les couples heureux, les amoureux. Elle souhaitait aimer à son tour, et surtout _être_ aimée.

Désormais, elle désirait _l'_ aimer.

 **Ils me disent libre et puissante, mais sans toi, je ne suis qu'un cœur de glace.**


End file.
